1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation support device and an assembly method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, in order to support a surgical operation, an operation support device in which a surgical instrument unit is supported by a surgical instrument unit support section is well known.
In such an operation support device, in order to prevent contamination to a patient or a treated subject (hereinafter, simply referred to as a subject) or contamination from the subject, sterilization treatment is performed on an area in contact with or adjacent to the subject. However, for example, it is difficult to perform the sterilization treatment on a unit in which a mechanism requiring electric control such as a motor is disposed. For this reason, such a unit is covered by a sterilization drape to be treated as an unclean area (a non-sterilization field). Then, a clean area (a sterilization field) in which a unit subjected to the sterilization treatment is disposed is provided outside the sterilization drape.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4058113 discloses “a robot surgical operation system configured to perform a treatment sequence in a sterilized field, the system includes surgical operation equipment, a manipulator assembly including a manipulator arm having a proximal end portion and a distal end portion, a sterilized drape configured to cover at least the manipulator arm of the manipulator assembly and block the manipulator arm from the sterilized field, and an adapter configured to connect the distal end portion of the manipulator arm to the surgical operation equipment and transmit at least secondary movement from the manipulator assembly to the equipment, wherein the adapter extends through the sterilized drape and includes one or more electric connectors configured to transmit an electrical signal from the manipulator arm to the surgical operation equipment and from the surgical operation equipment to the manipulator arm.”
That is, Japanese Patent No. 4058113 discloses a medical manipulator in which a hole is formed in the drape covering the manipulator arm, the adapter is mounted on the manipulator arm via the hole, and a treatment tool unit is mounted on the adapter.
In the medical manipulator disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4058113, in order to distinguish an unclean area from a clean area, sterilization treatment is performed on the adapter exposed to the outside from the hole of the drape and the treatment tool unit mounted on the adapter, and thereby the clean area being formed.